


I'm not speaking anymore

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Awkwardness, Cute, M/M, Waiter Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek eats and works at the same diner.<br/>Stiles is a new waiter<br/>Awkwardness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not speaking anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by this:  
> http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/117095834440/insp
> 
> Just a really short little thing  
> 

"Hey, you're back" Stiles greeted a dishevelled looking man, who only grunted in response, then walked over to a corner booth.

"Oh, alright then" Stiles shrugged, he followed him with a menu in hand. He set it down in front of the man, "Just let me know when you're ready" he stood there for a second before he decided to walk off - but just as he was about arms reach, the man grabbed Stiles and said

"Burger and fries, water to drink."

"Oh. alright" he was taken aback, but managed to scribble down the order and walk back to the kitchen.

"Uh, the guy in the corner wants-"

"Burger and fries and a glass of water, yeah." Stiles looked at the chef, "oh, yeah you're new. That's Derek over there, he always comes here and orders the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yup" another waiter walks in, "Same time, same spot and same order"

"Everyday?"

"No, not really. He usually has a pattern of coming every other day."

"Huh, what does he do here?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really talk. He just orders his meal, and types away for about an hour."

Stiles turns around, looking at Derek, who was looking at his laptop, through the serving window, he smiled to himself. The man looked invested with whatever he was working on,

"Hey, I'm ready to order now!" he turned his attention to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and headed to take orders.

* * *

Derek was sitting in his little corner at the diner like he usually did, tapping away at his computer, writing out the next chapter in his book. Whenever he been able to grasp at the reigns of inspiration, he threw himself into it - which usually lead to him falling into his own busy little world and unintentionally ignoring reality and those who lived in it. Like the cute waiter that greeted him when he walked in. He cringed internally as he watched the waiter walk off to the kitchen, why did he have to grab him? He could have just told him to wait and spoke his order like every other normal human being out there. He sighed, clearing his mind - there was nothing he could do about it now. He opened up his laptop, opened the manuscript, and got to work. He had this great idea in his head for his characters in the next chapter; given this was only a hobby, but he still enjoyed himself while he created a world away from here.

He heard footsteps then a glass of water appeared beside his laptop, "Here you go, you're food's on its way" the waiter was already walking away by the time he looked up, a little red crept up Derek's neck, remembering his awkward encounter with him. He looked at the glass, there was ice in it, he should have told him no ice earlier, but he also didn't want to embarrass himself more by calling him over to get a different glass of water.

"I'm such an idiot" he whispered to himself and dove back into his work.

* * *

"Wow he gets really into it" Stiles spoke to the other waiter, who glanced back towards Derek, "I just gave him a glass of water and nothing, he didn't even acknowledge me."

"You know if it was anyone else, you'd think its rude. But that's how that guy is" his co-worker shrugged, "he looks a little intimidating right?"

"A little bit maybe, he looks more shy and awkward than anything"

"Would you two stop gossiping about our costumers and go serve them, or wipe down tables?" The chef waved his spatula at them

"Aha, sorry boss" the two of them walked out towards the emptied booths and began cleaning

"You think he's cute, don't you"

"Would you not talk so loudly?" Stiles shrieked in a whisper, "He might hear us"

"Doubt it. So am I right?"

Stiles sighed, "yeah. Just look at how smart he looks. It's so aesthetically pleasing"

"Wow, okay. I'm just going to go do my job over there now" the other waiter snickered as he walked towards another table

"Hey, you asked."

* * *

His stomach growled lightly, about twenty minutes had past since he ordered and there was a limit to how long Derek could ignore his hunger through writing. He looked up slightly, searching the serving window for his food or his waiter - not that he would want to approach either, asking where his food was - he was already embarrassed enough as it was. Another awkward encounter was not on the menu, in fact Derek had decided he had already filled his quota for awkward situations today. So he just sat there, typing away, writing out an argument between two of his characters; patiently waiting for his food. Another five minutes go by, Derek doesn't hear the bell ring, nor does he hear the chef say

"Order up, burger and fries" Derek was really deep into this scene that he was writing, so he also didn't notice the footsteps approach him.

"Sorry for the wait, enjoy your meal" Stiles set the plate down and backed away slowly

Without thinking Derek responded, "Love you too" silence fell, Stiles held in a snicker,

"Wait" Derek looked up quickly staring at his waiter, who snorted a little

"I'm sorry, excuse me" Stiles managed to walk away, before he chortled a little. Derek flushed red as he watched him go, he cursed himself

"I'm never speaking again" he turned to the plate of food in front of him, he tried to calm down and took a bite out of his burger.

* * *

Stiles managed to get into the break room before bursting out in laughter, "Oh wow, that was too much"

"What, what happened?" his co-worker popped his head in

"Nothing, I just handed Derek his food and he accidentally told me 'love you too' aha" Stiles started laughing again

"Oh, that's too awkward"

"I feel really bad for laughing, but its just too cute"

"That he's basically an air head?"

"He's not an air head, he's just unaware of his surroundings" Stiles calmed down slightly, walking towards the exit of the break room

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to make it up to him, so he won't feel as embarrassed." Stiles winked at him; he thought it was best to relieve the tension that Derek had unintentionally caused, poor guy was blush red trying to eat his meal.

* * *

Stiles slid into the seat in front of Derek "Hi"

Derek's blush deepened, "I- sorry for earlier"

"Hey don't worry about it, I'd probably do the same thing if I was invested in my own work" Stiles shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile which relaxed Derek a little. "So what has you so preoccupied that you fail to notice the real world?"

"I'm writing a book"

"Oh neat, you an author?"

Derek gave a lop-sided smile and shook his head, "No, not yet. This is more of a hobby. I actually write a column for the paper"

"Wow really?" 

Derek paused and looked at him, noticing the glimmer in his eyes, he began to relax even further and spoke freely with the waiter. They talked about the sorts of things that Derek wrote, Stiles recalling that he had read a few of his columns and complimenting Derek on how well he wrote. Their moment was broken by the voice of his boss

"Stiles! Stop flirting with the costumers and get back to work. There are two tables that need tending too, chop chop"

"Aha, yeah sorry, I'll get right on it" he bolted out of the booth, he turned to face Derek who was turning a light pink after hearing the chef say 'flirting' Stiles smiled, "it was nice talking with you, enjoy your meal"

Derek smiled "thank you"

"What, no "love you too' ?" Derek looks at him, "Aha I'm kidding." 

He saunters off to fulfil his duties as a waiter, Derek sits there smiling at his food for a while; he survived an unscheduled awkward encounter and his waiter Stiles was the one to help him through it. He spent the rest of his time eating and writing, and occasionally scanning the diner finding Stiles busy with whatever he was doing. Sometimes Stiles would catch him staring and wink back - this of course made him blush a little, but it wasn't anything he could handle. He finishes his food later on, and closes his laptop, putting it in his bag. He puts his payment on the table, he also scribbled a little note down then made his way out of the diner. Stiles walks up to the booth that Derek was in, reading the note that he had left; which read 'thanks for the chat' he smiled and looked out the window to see Derek nearing his car. Out of spontaneity, Stiles dashed outside

"Hey!" he called out to him, waving

Derek looked up and smiled at him, "I'll be back tomorrow, same time."

"I'll be waiting. And don't space out next time"

He chuckled as he got in his car, "I won't. Next time I'll greet you properly."


End file.
